Sickly Sweet
by Willpayforkyouya
Summary: Sophie has fallen ill and Howl is being uncommonly kind about it.But now there are troubles afoot...
1. In Which Sophie Becomes Ill

**A/N:** I must warn you...I have portrayed poor versions of the characters but I liked the idea I had formed in the back of my mind so please bear with me in the formation of this tipsy fan fiction piece.

I do not own Howl's Moving Castle. Be it the movie or the brilliant book by Dianna Wynne Jones, I have watched, read the cine-manga, and read the original book but I probably still couldn't get a good grip on the colorful characters brought to life in any version of this wonderful story.

* * *

_In Which Sophie Becomes Ill_

* * *

"Ooh…I feel as if my head has been sat on…"

"You feelin' ok, Sophie?"

A pale hand pushed back the dark green curtain of her little bed and Calcifer recoiled to the far edge of the logs for a moment, his wavering eyes wide at how pale Sophie had become since the last time he saw her.

"You look pale…are you sick?" he asked, flickering as he edged further back into the center of the logs then leaned out of the fireplace a little.

"No." she shook her head a little too quickly. Making it feel as if her brain had been jostled in her skull and she rubbed her temple gingerly. "I'm alright."

Despite her young state, Sophie climbed onto the floor in the same manor she did as an old woman, straightening and brushing her nightgown a little to smooth it down over her legs. Calcifer watched her, noticing every detail that was once so easy for her was now slackened to a slower pace or didn't even occur at all. She gathered her old dress and hung it over her arm, climbing onto her bed and shutting the curtain where she changed in cramped privacy.

Her state didn't improve as she stepped out again, wondering with her eyes drooping over to the table and looking over the contents of the food basket to see what she could scrap together for breakfast. A run to the market would be necessary later; perhaps Howl would go with her since he seemed to be able to go out into public now. Yes…that would be nice. Walking with Howl on the street, Markl tailing them almost like a son.

Sophie's cheeks burned more then they already did when she had risen from her bed. The thought of a son with Howl was hard for her to imagine and yet Markl made it possible.

"Sophie, I think you should go back to bed…Howl can take care of himself. I know, I've been stuck with him for years before you set me free." Calcifer called over from the fireplace, not wanting to leave the nice dry logs in the fireplace.

"No worries, Calcifer." She smiled, shaking a few stray silver hairs from her eyes, "I'm alright. But I will need you to scoot over so that I can get a fire going to cook these few slices of bacon. I know I can't get you to bend over for me now after all so a true fire will have to do."

Calcifer grumbled, not liking the idea of a greedy fire licking away at his precious free wood.

"I'll set a few logs further back for you until I'm finished." Sophie said when she noticed how the fire demon grumbled to himself.

That seemed to make him crackle a moment, satisfied by this. For ever since Sophie broke the contract, nothing would make the fire demon bend down to cook ever again. Sophie's cooking was always delicious and it was a nice reward for making the bacon sizzle but it wasn't enough to call back his labors.

Touching her forehead a moment, Sophie sighed, closing her eyes to shut out the morning light spilling through the window of the room. She shut out the spell books and the spells left on the shelves, untouched for some time since the wizard necessities were growing slim with only the occasional spell for favorable winds at sea and soap scum removal. Oh, sweet darkness like what she had in her slumber, back when she couldn't feel her pounding head or her burning face. She must have been a sight…no wonder Calcifer was so concerned.

She prepared the logs for Calcifer and then tied a rag around her nose and mouth to make sure that if she really was sick, she wouldn't contaminate the food she was about to cook. It was better to be safe then sorry. Besides, if Markl woke up, she could always make up an excuse that the ashes were bothering her and her paleness was from the lack of sunlight.

Heen scuttled down the stairs, having escaped from Markl's bedroom most likely and was making his way over towards the fireside when even the old dog seemed to notice the way she moved slower then usual.

Crouching, Sophie gently stroked Heen's head before she started up a fire, the orange flames crackling to life. It was almost as if Calcifer was back in the same position but the fire demon farther back in the grate was proof she was just imagining things and went to the sink to wash her hands before handling the food.

She rested a few strips of bacon into the pan, dropping a bit of fat onto the floor so that Heen could chew on it as she crossed back over to the fireplace and held the familiar frying pan over the real fire. Calcifer watched the flames lick against the bottom of the pan, charring it and taking what seemed to be an eternity to heat the base of the pan, let alone fry the raw bacon inside of it.

"I wonder if Howl and Markl will be up soon…" she said, glancing up from the bacon to Calcifer who shrugged with his thin yellow arms.

"Their sleeping patterns could matter less to me. Do I get a piece of that bacon or an egg shell?"

Sophie smiled at the fallen star, "Of course, but I need to cook this first and then we'll see what I can give to you."

The familiar running steps of Markl thudded down the stairs and the boy nearly knocked the young woman over as he threw his arms around her waist. She teetered for a moment, gripping the handle of the frying pan and bracing her feet on the floor. She managed a smile down at Markl and ran her hand over his hair before he drew away from her.

"I have to go to town today, the Witch wants me to visit her at her new home."

That was a shock, Sophie didn't recall the Witch wanting Markl's company before since she gained the strength to move out. All that Sophie knew of her where-abouts was that she was staying with a wizard that was once in hiding during the wars. The Witch's powers may have been gone but she had a good knowledge of magic so when she heard of another cowardly wizard, she said her goodbyes and went to stay with him. So far…he seemed to be benefiting with her as a teacher.

"Do you want me to go with you?" she offered, not sure if the boy would be fine on his own.

"I'm alright." He said, noticing that Sophie had finished cooking the bacon. "But I can have breakfast before I go."

"Anything for a free meal, kid?" Calcifer smirked.

"Hey, I helped pay for that bacon!" Markl protested, sitting down at the table as Sophie put it onto a plate for him. He refused when she offered to make eggs as well and started on the bacon as she made a plate for Howl and a third for herself, taking a few eggs from the basket and going back to the fire where she would cook them as well.

Calcifer watched her warily as she broke one into the pan, her eyes were drooping a little more and her mouth was slightly open despite the numerous times she closed it again and shook her head to awaken herself some more. She cracked another egg after feeding the former shell to Calcifer. He munched on it, eyes not leaving her as she carefully poured the yolk of the eggs into the frying pan. She swallowed, leaning to the side a little then straightening. That's when her eyes shut and her knees gave way.

"MARKL!" Calcifer cried out to the boy who was consuming his bacon and hardly noticed until the demon cried out.

An arm immediately wrapped around from behind, steadying Sophie before she slumped too far. She immediately tried to reposition her feet into a strong stance but the arm holding her didn't let p, her reliance was still heavily on that support.

"Working a little too hard, aren't we, Sophie?"

Markl wiped tiny bits of bacon from his face, he had dropped out of his stool to go to Sophie's aid but Howl was quicker, the wizard standing behind her with his arm around her back and gripping a shoulder as she steadily opened her eyes but even then she looked too weary to move.

"No…of course not." She gained her bearings and picked up the frying pan looking down at the ruined eggs in disappointment.

Howl smiled a little, "Here, give that to me." He reached over and took the frying pan from her.

"But—"

Resting the pan on the table, he indicated Markl go back to eating and then turned back to Sophie, stepping up so close to her she tried to take a step back just to giver her room to breathe. Howl reached over and pulled the cloth covering her mouth down and observing her flustered cheeks then brushing her bangs up, touching her forehead then leaning down, pressing his forehead against his hand but his face was too close for comfort as he compared their temperatures.

"Yes…you have a fever." He said softly, his voice still so alluring even though this wasn't the time for her to feel giddy just because the man she was in love with had checked her temperature. She tested his own health similarly but this felt different…she never was the one to become ill…and Howl wasn't aware of how she felt the few times that she came so close. "Go back to bed."

"But…I have to run the flower shop and then there's the breakfast. I still need to finish it, Howl."

He slipped around beside her and pressed his hand into the small of her back, urging her to move forward, which she did rather obediently. She wrung her hands together and started to move towards her bed but Howl stopped her.

"My bed." Was all he said, steering her towards the stairs, guiding her hand to the railing and the resting his hand on her hip, other taking her free one in his so that he helped her up the stairs even though she had the railing to help her out. This was the first time Howl had been so considerate to her in some time…normally she was hardly allowed into his room and even though it was cluttered with his wizardly bits and bobs, she didn't regret her sparse visits but today any bed seemed heaven. Maybe she was sick after all.

Howl's bed was unmade; the covers had been rather carelessly tossed up away from where he once lay, perhaps from his urgency to get down to a breakfast that wasn't even there. She could still see where the bedspread was wrinkled from his body as he inclined her to sit down on the mattress.

"I imagine it is more comfortable then your little one downstairs." He said, standing before her, one of her hands still in his. "I'll see to Markl's departure to the Witch's new home but I have to admit…I am disappointed in your idea of ashen-peppered eggs as a part of my breakfast."

Sophie frowned, "I didn't mean to spill them you know." She said bitterly.

"Don't be cross." He said; applying a slight pressure to her shoulder and having her lie back upon the mattress. She slid her legs under the covers and reached for them, wishing the pillow her head was about to rest upon didn't smell so much like the potions and perfumes Howl had put into his hair in the past. The many chemical and yet wonderful smells of Howl.

"Thank you, Howl." She murmured, pulling the covers to her chin. She would worry about straightening them out when he left the room as to not offend the un-organized wizard.

He nodded his head a little. "Don't stay sick too long, Calcifer won't have anyone to bully him around."

Before Sophie could scold him, he leaned forward, Sophie immediately pressing the back of her head into the pillow to put distance between them.

"If you get too close to me, you could get sick too." She said quickly.

Howl observed the silver strands of Sophie's hair fanned out over his pillow for a moment then looked back down at her eyes. He leaned closer still and Sophie could have sworn she felt the mattress through the bottom of the pillow, she had pressed into it so firmly. The mattress sank a little on her left and then her right as he braced his hands onto the bed, pinioning her down in a way without even touching her.

"I think me becoming sick should be the least of your worries in this situation, Sophie." He said, his breath warm against her already flaming face.

With that she closed her eyes tightly as his lips touched hers then became a little more pressured as his arm slipped under her and pulled her up closer to his chest, his head tilting a little to the side as he tried to manipulate her mouth to open a little. She didn't obey this time, pushing timidly at his chest until their lips parted.

"It is the most of my worries." She murmured. "I don't like to see you ill. It…It causes too many problems for Markl and myself."

He smiled at how true this fact was.

"Very well, Sophie. Get some rest." He left the bedside without another look cast back in her direction, leaving his room with the soft snap of the door as the only sound.

Sophie's hand clung a fist-full of her dress over her heart, the organ pounding so hard she thought it would bruise her ribs. That moment when Howl had kissed her…she had always been on her feet and Howl's kisses were always so innocent to them both like the child he still seemed to be. But this time was different…a pleasant kind of different. But no matter how nice it felt…it felt as if it wasn't meant for plain, ordinary girls like her. Along with that…it wasn't for a sick woman to have either. She touched her lips lightly.

_I'm sorry, Howl…_

Meanwhile outside the door to Howl's room, was the young wizard himself, leaning against the wood with his eyes peering down the stairs thoughtfully but a small frown possessed his lips which still tingled with the sensation of Sophie's mouth. He enjoyed it…why didn't she? Wasn't Sophie supposed to be happy when he was happy?

_I don't understand…_ he thought, rubbing the back of his neck. _Did I have my head tilted in the wrong direction? Was my hair tickling her face so she was trying not to laugh? Did she feel guilty for not being able to make my breakfast so now she can't face me?_

All self-centered thoughts…that's Howl for you.

* * *

I hope you liked it. Please review if you would like to read another chapter titled:_In which Sophie Remebers._

Ta.


	2. In Which Sophie Dreams

I lied, the chapter's title isn't In Which Sophie REmembers...my plans for this story have changed and now I'm pretty sure that this chapter will reveal how questionable my characters can be. I mean...Calcifer, concerned? Howl on the same bed as Sophie? Hmm...sounds out of it to me but I thought this chapter was sweet in a way...then again, I AM the one who wrote it. Oo

_

* * *

_

_**In Which Sophie Dreams**

* * *

_

Where am I? This isn't Howl's castle…how could I have gotten here?

Sophie peered around her, there were stars dancing around her, twinkling and taunting as she drifted slowly past them, the ruffling of her skirts were enough to drown out any sound other then the whistle of wind that shrilled in her ears despite her rather gradual decent. She had to have been dreaming to be falling at a speed no faster then her walking. She wasn't afraid of the fall either…the ground was darkened by the unbroken night and she wasn't certain how far she had to fall still but there was one thing about her descent that made her heart skip a beat then return to its regular rhythm…

Looking down at her hands, she could see that they were becoming more and more wrinkled, the joints stiffening and the veins becoming more evident when she flexed her fingers. These hands weren't very foreign...she never did fully recover from the knowledge gained in her times as the cursed old woman she was. It was no more disturbing then sitting down. She knew that she was becoming Grandma Sophie again…a form she was better suited for.

The floating sensation ended as her feet suddenly touched down on the earth, her joints cracking as her weight rested upon her little aching feet. She peered side to side, hobbling over in one direction where grasses swept over the hem of her dress and tickled her skinny, old legs. It looked familiar but at the same time completely foreign as she made her way across the soft earth and through the tall grasses.

Something suddenly swooped overhead and she froze, watching a dark figure sweep overhead then circle around in a graceful loop that brought it back to her. She spotted the face belonging to the strange flyer.

"Howl?" she stared.

He didn't seem to hear her, he tipped over onto his side, sweeping around then tightly corkscrewing up into the sky. A few feathers fluttered down and Sophie allowed one to land in the palm of her hand. The plumage was still warm from his body heat…

"Sophie, you're old again."

Howl's voice was behind her and she seized up for a moment then spun around, facing him.

The young wizard was standing before her, his face humane but feathers were sprouting from his hairline to his ankles where his feet were still very much like a bird's. He lowered his wings, which were what was left of his arms and extended them out to her slightly.

"Well what about you? You're all feathery again." She pointed out, "Don't tell me you've been transforming into a birdman again…don't you realize you might not be able to become human again if you keep this up?"

Her Granny voice was what she had missed about being old, it sounded as if she had years of wisdom on her side and yet she was hardly any more knowledgeable then and eighteen-year-old.

Howl seemed to like it as well since he smiled, stepping closer to the old woman and bending down a little, turning up her face so that he could catch the wise old eyes. "Sophie, you're in a dream…you know this by now, but what you don't know is that a part of me is still missing."

"A part of you, Howl?"

"I am Howl, Howl is me, but I am a mere portion of him. He has lost me when he regained his heart but I am not such a bad part to lose. You may fill that void, Sophie." He smiled, "I don't mind being replaced, but give me Howl's dreams at my leisure at least. I have to have _some_ connection with Howl after all."

"Will it hurt Howl to dream of you?"

He shook his head slowly. "I can't guarantee I will grant him sweet dreams the rest of his life, I am entitled to a few nightmares after all."

Sophie looked a little uneased by this.

"Now, don't look at me like that…" the feathers brushed over her cheek, "But I have many ideas to keep him busy…at least until you've both established it."

"Established what?" she stared at him.

"Ah, I can't tell you." He smirked, "This is my world after all and as long as you're here in a dream, you will see what could have been. Your curse could have never been lifted and Howl would have become a monster. Which I'm glad you remedied by the way. These feathers do tend to be a problem…they irritate my skin."

Yes, this was indeed a little piece of what Howl was…concerned about his skin and appearance.

"Why did you bring me here?" Sophie asked finally since she wasn't sure if she would be waking up at any time soon.

"It comes with sleeping in Howl's bed." He smiled, "Wizards always leave some little bit of magic behind on their beds. Escapes from their ears I think…unless Howl sleeps with his mouth open, I can't remember. A portion of the memory disappears to "bits and pieces" of a person."

"That sounds awful…" Sophie said, sympathetic to the piece of Howl.

He shook his head, the dark strands of his hair managing to fall over the feathers partially and frame his face a little more, appearing more like the Howl Sophie knew. He closed his eyes with a small smile, turning his head to glance back behind him at the dark horizon untouched by anything but stars. A soft breeze threatened to pull the hair back away from the feathers sprouting from the sides of his face until he turned his back to the wind and the hair was blown to either side of his face, split by his feathery neck being in the way.

Sophie lowered her eyes, twisting her old hands together and watching her skin move over the bones of her knuckles. The sight wasn't revolting to her but to some they man have recoiled away from her…this strange fascination with pliable skin was enough to make anyone cringe or at least disagree with the awkward motions of her purposely pulling on her hands so make the skin tighten but it wrinkled up again when the tension was removed. It was somewhat disappointing and she was beginning to hope that she wouldn't wake up as old as she was at the present time. Howl wouldn't want her around if she did since this meant the curse had not been lifted.

"I deal with the memory loss." He said finally, "In a way, it makes remembering thingsinto a game, which of course, I shall win."

Sophie hobbled towards him and wrapped her arms around the piece of Howl's waist since that was about as much she could reach up at the moment, her limbs already stiff from the unfamiliar sensation of floating in the sky for so long and then becoming re-acquainted with gravity. For a moment she didn't know why she wanted to hold him…but it was nice feeling the warm plumage of his body against her wrinkled cheek. His winged arms draped over her and rested lightly over her back, revealing that he didn't mind the embrace fromthe old woman.

"You shouldn't think that you're plain around Howl." He said, "You're exquisite with hair like starlight and he may be vain but he loves you. Plain or vivacious, you're beautiful in his eyes."

That was enough to make evenGrandma Sophie blush. It looked like this piece of Howl also contained his flattery even though it was misplaced. She pulled away from him, looking down at the ground with a nervous air to her slight actions of moving away and smiling at the grasses and his bird feet.

"Let's remove that disguise for now." Howl said, sweeping a wing over her and she felt her aches fading away immediately, her height increasing and she watched her hands firm up again. It happened much quicker then she thought it would have, for she was soon tall enough to reach Howl's shoulder now, their usual heights but Howl still looked as a birdman. "I understand you're sick when you're awake."

She nodded as he pulled her back to him by draping a wing around her shoulders and gently steering her up to him. Sophie rested her hand over the feathers of his chest and gently placed her head against where his collarbone was most likely to be. It felt nice to be able to be close to Howl, even if it was a merepiece of him. Had she been awake, she wouldn't have dared this without him indicating he didn't mind the position. A _piece_ of Howl was willing…did that mean what he said was really true and she could put her trust in this new knowledge that Howl really loved her? It wasn't just him playing a game with her?

"You'll have to wake up soon…Calcifer is here."

At that moment Sophie could hear the distant voice of the fire demon.

_Sophie, Sophie! Hey! Are you still with us?_

"Go on." Howl removed his wing. "Wake up."

Sophie recoiled from Howl as his wings suddenly flapped, buffeting her with a rush of air and she felt as if she was sent reeling backwards, slamming down onto something soft and her body jerking.

* * *

"It must have been some dream…"

"Sophie!"

Letting out a soft groan, the cleaning lady's eyes snapped open and Sophie's body was aching again but not with old age, but sickness. She was still ill…it wasn't cured immediately after all. She turned her eyes to the side of the bed were the human Howl was standing with Calcifer peering over the side of the large black frying pan where a few wood chips offered him a nice little base.

"About time you woke up! I was starting to worry about you!" Calcifer said; flaring up a little before shrinking to a more decently sized flame.

"Worried? About me?" Sophie asked, pushing herself up on her elbows wearily.

"Yes, about you." The fire demon said, his flames turning a more rosy red for a moment.

She smiled, "I'm alright…I was just having a nice dream, that's all."

"Well if you're ok…"

Sophie nodded and the fire demon leapt out of the pan, dancing in the air for a moment then zipping out of the room, he was either going to the fireplace or he was going out to do something since she was alright. That meant that she and Howl were alone…together…in Howl's room. And after a dream such as she just had…this wasn't the right time, the wizard may have caught her blushing.

"We keep ending up like this, don't we?" Howl asked, not seeming to mind the predicament as he set the useless pan onto the floor then sank onto the edge of the bed.

"Yes, we do…"

It felt awkward, the dream still fresh on her mind and the memory of Howl's kiss that had occurred much earlier chose that moment to leap right back into her mind, making her glad her face was already red with fever and it could hide her blush. But with that in mind…it wasn't enough. Sophie pulled the covers up to her nose to make her feel a bit morehidden in his presence.

"Do you think you can get better soon?" Howl asked, "Calcifer and Markl have assisted me whenever I cooked and even then…I think food needs a woman's touch to truly taste any good. So can I count on you get well?"

"I didn't choose to be sick you know, sorry I can't cook for you like the slave I am." She said with a thick sarcasm, frowning at how self-centered he was.

Howl gently brushed his fingertips over her feverish face and her paled lips, wiping the frown off her face by the simple gesture alone. She stared at him with a sort of astonishment now, almost as if he had bewitched her somehow but no such spell had been cast upon her, his little mouse was still quite untouched by his magic, you have his word on that.

"I can see your spirit remains in tact…" he mused, "That's good…I'd hate to see that broken as well."

Sophie couldn't help but smile; a little flushed by this statement and she sat upright, resting her hands in her lap. He was worried about her (in a way)…it was nice to see that at last but he could have shown it a bit more obviously so that she didn't feel so awkward looking at him as he was at the moment. Black hair shiny and soft, his pale face untouched by feathers and eyes so alive now that a heart beat within his breast. This was the Howl she had fallen in love with and the piece of him said that he loved her as well but how much of that birdman could she trust?

"Howl…I'm—"

He rested his hand over hers.

"Scoot over. I want to take a nap."

"R-Right now?" she stared; he was already kicking off his shoes without a care. He removed his hand so that he could turn and laid back. "I-I can move back to my bed then!"

Sophie immediately shifted to climb out of the bed from the other side but Howl's hand caught her wrist and tugged her over so that she had to brace herself with an elbow to keep from falling over. He turned onto his side, eyes turned and staring up at her as he gently squeezed her wrist. It was a silent plea that she stay beside him, wasn't it? Even though he could nap on his own…he wanted her to stay next to him on his bed? That was selfish of him…she hoped he knew that.

Hesitant for a moment, Sophie finally lay back down, resting her head on the far end of the pillow. At least she had the advantage of being under the covers; a comforting thought that there was a force field there to shield her off from Howl since he was lying on top of them.

Howl smiled at her…it was a knowing smile, as if he knew something she didn't.

Unsure of what this smile meant…Sophiehesitantlysmiled back.

* * *

Let's see if I can get another chapter out of this. Reviews help fuel my inspiration so please send some in. 


	3. In Which The Flowers Wont Grow

Forgive me if this took too long. I hope its ok since I worked on it when I should have been asleep...therefore it's a little...iffy.

* * *

_In Which The Flowers Won't Grow_

* * *

By the time Sophie opened her eyes, there was a slight feeling of disappointment for not seeing Howl in her dreams but what she saw instead made up for it…

At some point in her slumber, Howl had managed to sneak beneath the covers and now Sophie was cradled against his chest, his arm beneath her with his fingers around her shoulder. Sophie herself was curled up against his side with her head nestled against his chest and a hand gripping the fabric of his shirt, her knees against his pant leg.

_Oh, no…how did I get into this predicament? _She wondered, peering up at his sleeping face to his hand limply resting over his heart. _Howl, why are you doing this to me?_

She released his shirt, eyes on the wrinkled cloth for a moment before her eyes darted up back to his closed eyelids.

"You're going to get sick too if you're not careful." She murmured, smiling at him thoughtfully before stifling a cough with her free hand. _I should go back to my own bed…then he could be out of risk…but how am I going to get him to let go without waking him?_

Biting her lower lip, Sophie eased Howl's fingers off of her shoulder and his arm slumped outstretched on the mattress, allowing her to prop herself up on an elbow and scoot her legs away from his own. Of course there would be the trouble of climbing out from beneath the covers of the bed. They were warm and comfortable but they were also heavy and if stirred, some air could be pulled in and the chill would stir him to instinctively lean into a source of warmth. Most likely her.

_What a mess you have gotten me into, Howl. I should wake you up anyway. _She thought; wriggling herself away from him until she was safely a literal arm's reach away.

Sitting up, she covered her mouth as another coughing fit made her chest seize up a few times then sting with each wrench in her chest. Her throat burned for something to drink and parch the inflamed skin and her nose may have not been as stuffed as it had been, but it was definitely enough to make her wish she had a dozen handkerchiefs on hand.

With some difficulty, Sophie was able to surface onto the top of the heavy blankets and crawled over the mattress with her arms shaking from her weight on the uneven surface. She wanted to lie back down but at the same time with Howl still sleeping there, she couldn't risk it and the fact that she kept kneeling on her dress and making her nearly drop forward, didn't help her at all.

"Soph—ie?"

She froze at the soft, drowsy voice at the head of the bed but Howl simply turned onto his stomach and buried his face into the pillow, inhaling his own chemical smells as she eased up and climbed off of the bed, her legs feeling awkward from suddenly being in use after a day and a half of lying in bed. Her body was never used to lying around so much, even as an old woman.

"You saw him…didn't you?"

In the midst of her wondering slowly towards the door, Howl had stirred again and this time he discovered that the bed was unoccupied by the sick cleaning lady. His eyes were drowsy from sleep but he was propped up on his elbows as if he were wide-awake.

"Saw…who?"

Howl smiled, sitting up completely now and shaking his tousled hair out of his eyes.

"The piece of me that I have left behind." He said with the same knowing smile he had the previous night when he climbed onto the covers. "He told me you spoke with him about a few things. Do I detect a sense that you don't trust me, Sophie?"

"D-Don't trust you?" she backed up to the door, wanting to get out of there now for some reason. "Why?"

"Come back over here…" he said, holding out a hand, his ring glittering in the sunlight peeking in from a poorly covered window Sophie could hardly recall seeing before.

When his index finger beckoned, she gasped, that swift intake of air made her cough but her legs still mechanically carried her back over to his bedside and her hand took his outstretched one.

"You don't have a reason to not trust me, Sophie." He said, tugging on her arm to make her lean over the bed. His face was now close to hers but she tried to lean away immediately.

"You really are trying to get sick, aren't you?" she thought another cough was on its way but it subsided.

The wizard shook his head and she ended up sitting onto the edge of the bed, Howl taking her into his arms and pulling her to him so that her shoulder curved and her side rested against his chest, her head nestled against his neck and collarbone. It reminded her of the dream so much…

"I want you to get better…and if that means I have to get sick in the process, that's alright with me. At least Markl won't be so worried as he is now. Calcifer is visiting so he has some company at the moment."

How did he know about that when he hadn't left the room all night? Or had he? Howl was, after all, under the sheets when she woke up and he was still in his clothes as well, there was no nightshirt he had changed into or out of since (being the messy person he was) it would normally be found on the floor near the bed.

Which raises the question…where did Howl go last night?

"Howl…when my cold gets better, do you think we could go out to the flowers? I miss looking out at them, even if it's only been two days."

"Two days can be a long time…but if you're well enough to walk without feinting, I could take you there today if that's what you'd like. I have nothing else I can offer you, Sophie…nothing but the flowers."

That wasn't true, Howl had given her so much already but there was one thing Sophie wanted, something she could keep forever if possible…his heart. Not in the sense that Calcifer had it but she wanted Howl's endless love, like a marriage bond between them but even at that moment when she was leaning against him she could tell anything to do with marriage would frighten the man away for good. Howl was still a child at times and being the coward he was as well, also meant he wouldn't be too keen on sharing his life with the same woman till the end of their days.

She was just…too plain…

"Sophie?"

"You've given me enough, Howl…" she said quietly, "I couldn't ask for more…but I think I can manage going out into the field today…it won't be so hard if I just take my time, which I'm certain _you're_ no good at, are you?"

"Now, Sophie, don't be mean." He smiled, "I'll take you to the fields today but only if you promise to cook again as soon as you're well."

Did she have much of a choice?

* * *

"Watch your step…the castle may not be moving but it's rested on some unsteady ground…"

Sophie squinted at the sunlight, Howl's hand guiding her outside and she felt her feet step into the grasses. The soft swish of the blades stroking her skirts made her smile, she missed the sound of the outside…and even now with her nose clearing up gradually she could smell the pleasant scents of the flowers. They were not as potent as they could have been but when she opened her mouth a little she could almost taste the pollen.

The wizard led her out over the slopes, he moved slowly and carefully for her so that she wouldn't be rushed, despite the fact she continuously told him she was getting better, there was still that note of caution in every movement he performed with her close at hand. Even when they stood simply in the flowers overlooking the low clouds sweeping over the fields Howl was holding onto her hand.

"The roses aren't blooming this season." He said, placing a hand on his hip and peering down the hill at a few rose bushes where there wasn't a single bud. "My magic won't work on them."

"Why won't it work?" Sophie asked when he helped her down the slope towards the bushes.

"Because for one do use magic, you have to have your heart into it…unless it's gone. Then you have to tap into that power." He explained before touching one of the leaves and Sophie too reached out to touch the budless bushes. "I've not been focused upon my magic enough to make them grow…I can blame that part on you."

"On me?" she lowered her hand from the leaves, "You're worried about me?"

He nodded, "Without you wondering around the castle, it feels as empty as it was before you arrived. Of course...I didn't notice it before since I was always leaving the castle back then. When I was there, however…it was practically lifeless without Calcifer or Marklfor company." he smiled a little, closing his eyes,"But then this old woman showed up out of nowhere when I returned home one evening."

Sophie felt her face burn a little more then it already did when he said this and it must have worsened when Howl's eyes opened again and he looked down at her with an expression she couldn't recall seeing on his face before.

"You brought life into the castle, Sophie…your activity made the place breathe and even though I had to adjust to cleanliness outside of my body, I was happy with the result of your presence. Your curse startled me but I managed to look past it…watched you for brief moments when you slept just to catch a glimpse of your face in its true form without your knowing…" he smiled, "Then you broke the contract and with that, I was able to see you all the time for what you really are. Even then you still stayed with me and kept the castle alive with your presence…if you can make my castle seem alive, I think you can make these flowers grow."

"The roses?" Sophie looked from Howl to the rose bushes. "Howl…I have no magic, I can't make flowers grow…"

"You can't. not like that…" he smiled, "So if not for Markl and my own meal's sakes…can you recover for the roses? I know you like them more with their flowers then their simple leaves."

Sophie touched her cheek, peering over the bushes for a moment before she gave the wizard a little smile. "You can be self-centered…but you can also be considerate…in your own way."

* * *

Well? I hope it was to your liking...please keep reviewing and pardon grammar defects. 


	4. In Which Howl Cooks

I have noticed the decline in reviews recently so I take it that people are loosing interest in the story, which I wouldn't blame them for since my story has slowly desintegrated since the first chapter. I'm very sorry...

Anyway, the ratng is going up becauseI think the bathroom scene is a little awkward and unfit for ages under thirteen.

* * *

**In Which Howl Cooks**

* * *

"Jeez…hasn't he asked her _yet_?"

Calcifer's eyes went to the door as Markl dropped another log onto his fire for him, his visit was keeping the boy company while Howl and Sophie meandered around the flowers. The little apprentice climbed into the chair, sitting face to face with the fire demon as his eyes wavered a moment then turned to him.

"Master Howl says that he wants to ask but he's afraid of what Sophie will say." Markl said, turning his head to make sure the couple hadn't returned without his knowing. The door was still shut and the color was still marked. "And now he's putting it off some more because Sophie's sick."

"Now he's just procrastinating." Calcifer said; his flames making the wood crack briefly before he nudged one of the logs more beneath him with one of his thin yellow arms. "Anything to keep himself from doing something he might be denied."

"Are you sure it's just him holding off?" Markl leaned forward in his chair a little, "Master Howl might be courting women again since Sophie's sick."

"I've taken that into consideration…but I don't think that's the case." Calcifer muttered, scanning the hearth for a moment, "He may be a womanizer but I have never seen him more serious about a woman as he is about Sophie. This is the first I've heard of him wanting to get engaged…"

Markl nodded. It was his first time as well and to be frank with the fire demon…he was just as perplexed as he was. Sure Calcifer had been the one most closely linked with Howl for years before he had come across the moving castle but he still knew enough about Howl to prove useful for living with him. Sophie, of course, bent the rules into a good U shape by now and it was obvious the wizard wasn't bothered by it as much as he was in the past.

The hair potions had been abandoned, unable to gain spider webs since Sophie was still an excellent cleaning lady but no longer used and any other bits and bobs Howl once used to make himself appear more attractive and it was untouched. This was proof many things about Howl were changing but several things were staying the same with him.

"Sophie really had an influence on Master Howl…" Markl said, smiling a little thoughtful for a boy his age.

"Yeah, it was a good thing she stuck around…otherwise that Prince Justin would have whisked her away and we would be up to our necks in green slime…well…you would be anyway, I would be out of here the minute I saw that goop."

"Gee…thanks, Calcifer." Markl said frowning a little at the fire as it flickered, consuming some more logs that were supposed to be for real fires.

The two jumped as the door swung open and Howl entered slowly, turning in the doorway to face Sophie as she stepped up to enter. One of his hands were clasping hers and she glanced up at him for a moment then lowered her eyes, cheeks a little red either from her fever or just the fact that she was shown so much concern.

"I can get into the door, Howl…" she murmured.

"I'm not taking any chances." He said and she was helped inside before Howl finally allowed her to move up the steps on her own as he shut the door.

"Welcome back." Markl said, perking up on the stool a little.

Sophie smiled a little at Markl then to Calcifer.

"How are you feeling?" Calcifer asked.

"I'm not at my best but I think with a little more rest I should be fine by tomorrow at the earliest." She said though she was never certain of her predictions. It wasn't Sophie's area to predict her own wellness when it came to illness after all and if Howl wasn't careful, he would be the one sick tomorrow and she would have to take care of him more then he had taken care of her.

Howl approached the fireplace, looking down at Calcifer for a moment then to Markl. "I think a little soup will be in order tonight." He said, eying the pot hanging on the wall thanks to Sophie's organization.

Sophie stared at Howl and not just her…Calcifer and Markl joined in as well.

"What? Do you think I can not handle a little cooking on my own?"

Calcifer looked at Markl, "You're helping him, right?"

"I don't know how to cook." Markl said, paling a little.

Howl frowned. "My own friends against me." He said pitifully and Markl leapt out of the chair as Howl threatened to sit on top of him if the boy didn't move out of the way quickly enough. That's when he sat down upon the chair and hung his head…another moment for the attention-seeker.

The reason the present and former residents of the castle were so shocked had to do with the fact that even though Howl could cook bacon and eggs, the man hardly knew how to cook much else without making it taste awkward somehow. Be it not enough spices or held it on the fire too long…the man needed work in the culinary arts anyway.

Sophie went to her bed, pushing the curtains open wide but paused to cover her mouth, stifling another coughing fit, which drew all eyes to her immediately. She avoided them, climbing onto the little bed and pulling the covers up over her lap and peering up at the three males standing near the fireplace, all eyes were on her and the only sound was the occasional crackle of Calcifer's flames as his body steadily danced over the logs.

"I-I'm alright." She said quickly, struggling to hold in another cough and to her relief, a minor one escaped. "And as for your soup idea Howl…"

He lifted his head even though his eyes had been on her since she broke into her coughing fit.

"I'll help you with the soup and don't look at me like that. I'll stay in my bed and tell you what to do so that Markl will be able to eat it with confidence."

Markl sighed in relief and Howl shot him a small glare before heaving a sigh of his own, this one was in defeat more then relief of anything though. "I originally planned to make it on my own but since you all have such little faith in my cooking…I'll do it under Sophie's instructions."

She smiled at him and lowered her eyes to her lap to relax her neck a little from its turned position. She felt tired from sitting among the lazy scents of the flowers for so long and with her sense of smell partially regained she was drowsy from the intoxicating smells but not so much as to make her sleep at that very moment. She looked down at her dress and lightly rested her hand over it with a small frown.

"I must smell terrible…" she mumbled, _How long has it been since I bathed?_

* * *

Howl seemed to have listened better then she expected since by the time he had finished the soup Markl was taking deep breaths to inhale the smell trailing through the air. Sophie was pleased with the wizard's work on the soup and she ate it slowly to let him believe she was savoring the taste. It wasn't back but in a way she felt a bit awkward eating it with the knowledge that it had been made by Howl's hand. What made her feel even more awkward however was what he said when he handed her a bowl earlier.

"_When you finish, you should use the restroom and squeeze in some bathing time…those flowers can subdue the smell only for so long."_

Even he noticed that she smelled a bit rank from the lack of a shower for around three days. Now she felt dirty and embarrassed that Howl had caught her smelling as such and she could hardly look up at him as he and Markl ate at the table, Calcifer munching on bits chopped off of carrots and celery sticks since he had been pushed further back once again to make room for a real fire.

Lowering her empty bowl, Sophie climbed back out of her bed and wondered towards the sink, resting the bowl on the bottom before touching her fingers to her throat. It felt strangely soothed and warm…probably from the soup since it was pleasantly warm on her aching esophagus but did soup always have a lasting effect like this?

"I'll be in the bathroom then…" she said and wondered towards the stairs. Crossing her arms over her chest as she started up them to get the Howl's bathroom. She didn't know why…but she wanted to be in the one room where she could smell all of the chemical and intoxicating scents of Howl without dirtying his sheets with her rank body. Her afternoon among the flowers with him was so peaceful…she liked spending time with him. Their conversation was sparse after he told her to make the flowers bud and bloom but that didn't seem to bother either of them. They were happy to have one another's company at least.

As she closed the door however, something stopped it and she jumped when Howl pushed it back open a little and stepped inside partially.

"D-Do you not want me to use this bathroom?" she asked, stepping away from him.

"I don't mind what bathroom you use." He said, "I was just wondering if you wanted help with anything because I don't recall you ever needing my bathroom before. Therefore I had to see if you knew how to draw this bath."

"I-It can't be too hard. I mean…" she twisted her hands together, "I can do it."

She went to the tub and turned one of the knobs to prove her point but the pipes groaned and nothing came out. Howl chuckled softly and approached her until he was beside her. There he bent over and twisted both of the knobs at the same time, the water gushing out into the tub immediately.

Reaching up, he took her hand and guided it to the stopper resting on the side of the tub, perfectly balanced. His hand over hers, he helped her pick it up and guided her hand to the drain and pushed it in firmly, their fingers abruptly becoming submerged in the warm water filling the tub.

"I must have forgotten…" Sophie mumbled as they she started to straighten but Howl's arm draped around her shoulders and his fingers turned her face towards his.

"See what being sick does to you?" he asked, Sohpie closed her eyes at the tingle of his breath against her face. She thought she would be used to his kisses by now but even with his face being close to hers…it felt awkward. Like a kiss would be unavoidable.

"Y-You're trying to get a cold. I know it." She said, opening her eyes again and turning her face so that she was staring down into the water of the filling tub.

"Too late." He said, "I've already gotten one this season if you recall correctly."

Sophie's eyes widened a little and she braced her hands on the side of the tub as she just remembered that Howl had indeed been sick a few weeks ago. His cold was minor and he wouldn't listen to her protests in his activities…how could she have forgotten that along with how to turn on the faucets? Was Howl tainting her memories with his magic? Were those fingers that were touching her neck just above the high collar of her dress Howl's?

"What are you doing?" she gasped when she noticed that the collar of her dress had suddenly loosened and she felt the steam of the tub touch her already warmed skin.

"You weren't doing it so I decided to start it for you." He said.

Sophie stared at his face and noticed that there wasn't the slightest gleam of a fire in his eyes, they were as warm and casual as ever, no desires…nothing suggesting something behind his sudden assistance in unfastening the first few buttons of her dress. She ducked out from under his arm and her fingers fled to the buttons. The collar had been finished and the top button was stuck in the little slit where he had started to unfasten it.

Her face burned. "Thank you…but I can handle it." She said.

Howl tilted his head to the side slightly. He didn't seem to realize the seriousness that Sophie had seen in someone unfastening a woman's dress. He was still such a child…

"U-Um…I'd better watch the water's level. You can go back down with Markl and Calcifer…"

"No." he said, straightening up so that he once more stood taller then her and stepped up closer to her.

Instinct kicked in and she backed away quickly to put in dome distance. Unfortunately there was a wall in the wall…she felt her back press against the cold tile and her heart skipped a beat as Hoel stood in front of her and leaned down.

"I need to talk to you about something, Sophie…its important." He said softly, seriously.

She stared at him once again, never recalling seeing his face so serious for some time.

"What is it?"

"I can't talk about it now…when you're better would be a good time."

"S-Something to do with the flowers?" she said with a wry smile.

"No." he shook his head, "I'll tell you when you're better. So if you're as curious as you were as an old woman then you'll get better soon."

A childish smile split his lips and Sophie felt strangely relaxed by this. It meant he was back to himself.

"Can I bathe in privacy now?" she asked with a slight tremor to her voice.

The wizard nodded and returned to the door, pausing and looking back at her, that serious expression had returned for a moment before he closed his eyes with that childish smile and disappeared out the door, closing it behind him.

Sighing in relief, Sophie peered down at the partially unfastened button and rested her fingertips over it.

* * *

As soon as the door was shut, Howl leaned back against it, letting his head fall back and thud dully upon the wood, his face turned up to the ceiling and his eyes shut as his chest heaved in a soft sigh. His fingertips still remembered the texture of the fabric around the buttons…the cold feeling of the little pea-sized buttons…why did they implant themselves into his memory? It wasn't _supposed_ to be any different then him unfastening the buttons of his own clothes…_so why was it_?

Howl peered down at his fingertips and rubbed them together to try and focus on the feeling of the pads of the digits but it didn't work. It felt as if his fingers had become enveloped in the same material that made Sophie's dress, his nails were the black buttons, neutral and dully reflective.

_It's becoming difficult… _he thought staring at one hand in silence, flexing his fingers a little to try and see if that would overcome the sensation of cotton-wove gray fabric. _The more I try to act normally…the more I seem to want to touch and kiss her._

_It's called desire…ever heard of it?_

_"Of course, I am not inexperienced in it after all."_

_But this time it is different because the one you want is the one that is out of your reach until you prove that she's the one you want. Come now, Howl, surely you've taken that into consideration._

Howl froned a little at his own voice speaking to him in his mind. Ever since he had napped beside Sophie the forgotten fragment of himself from the time before Sophie had been communicating with him. It wasn't always bad but he was definitely pushing the knife in deeper and deeper when it came to Sophie and his feelings for her.

"_She embraced you…she held you like she didn't hold me like that." _He thought a little bitterly to Piece of Howl, casting a glance towards his bedroom door.

_Because she knows you're hers in her dreams. Howl, if you don't assure her that she's the one you want above all others…you're pretty much going to have a barrier between you._

_"I know that." _He wondered towards his room, _"But I feel awkward wanting to marry someone…I still feel as if I'm too young for that."_

_But you weren't too young to be with those women?_

Point taken…

Admitting defeat, Howl entered his room, sinking onto the edge of his bed and peering down at his hands again. His gaze didn't linger there though, he was soon looking back at the pillows and saw Sophie's sleeping face there, her lips slightly parted and face a little feverish as she slept.

"Sophie…" he sighed.

_No more waiting, no more hesitation. The day she is well you tell her. Otherwise Prince Justin may appear and offer a much more loving life for her before you could get out "Will"._

"Leave me alone." He said, lying down and pushing his face into the pillow but there was no smell of Sophie…it was only the familiar scent of his chemically burdened hair from the past. The smell never seemed to leave his sheets he had used the potions so much…

Frustrated in the lack of Sophie's smell, he rolled over onto his back and stared up at the mobile over his bed.

He wanted Sophie to be his but there was that cowardice keeping him from it. He was scared of a life where he would never know what step would be the wrong one and what would he have to do in his role as a husband anyway? What do husbands do? His knowledge went no further then the fact that married people could make love but was that the extent of a marriage? What were the rules? Would he know when the time was right?

A smile curved his lips as he chuckled at himself.

"Such a child…I am always…such a child." He laughed now, turning on his side and laughing into the folds of his quilt.

_As childish as I am…I still want to have Sophie to myself. I don't want Prince Justin to have her…she may have saved him from his curse but that's not an excuse. _He was there first and he was much better then that prissy prince-boy. _She's mine…_

This was one cherished possession he was **_not_** going to share.

* * *

I hope some have stayed true to the story. I'm sorry if things seem...silly now.

No, Howl is not skytso.


	5. In Which Sophie Leaves

This Chapter may bring a little disappointment because I suck at creating arguments and I know this story could have survived without it but it's plot emphases, it has to go somewhere.

By the way, thank you for the reviews, I love writing, I really do and I feel as if I was being rude or selfish when I whined about not getting many reviews last time. You have my most sincere apologies my readers. I just...worry that people will not like the story. I'm a panicky person...

* * *

**In Which Sophie Leaves**

* * *

One normally can consider themselves rude to think about someone as much as Sophie did while she was shrinking further and further into the tub, her body curled up and her nose so close to the water she almost drew in water rather then breath if she weren't careful…

Of course she was not thinking thoughts that would cause her mind to wonder into the gutter…but she was certainly thinking about Howl enough to make it feel wrong to be in the bath at the same time.

_Look what you've gotten yourself into, Sophie… _she thought with a sigh that made a few bubbles gurgle to the surface. _Now he is on your mind more then ever…_

The dizzying smells of Howl's old hair potions and primping products did not help her mind to wander from the wizard she had been so close to a few moments ago…the lavender smell that overpowered them all was the scent of the strange contents sitting on the edge of the sink, the coloring was of lilac but the smell was as strong as if it were from the very blossoms of the lavender flower. It was a nice smell, but she didn't understand how it was suddenly left on the sink when Howl did not smell of lavender earlier and she never touched his spells or potions unless she had to clean the shelves beneath them. Why was it out?

This thought alone was what helped her edge away from her memorization of the charming coward; she didn't linger on the eyes or the paleness of his skin. Certainly not the way his hair fell, looking so carefree yet so perfect at the same time. Something she was never able to do even if she wanted too. Of course there was a lot of work done to make it this way but even when he climbs out of bed, does his hair not remain somewhat perfect in her eyes?

Oh no…she was thinking about him again…

Sophie submerged herself completely.

* * *

"Do you feel better, Sophie?" Markl asked as she came down, her hair was still damp (not good for someone with a cold) but she was gingerly combing her fingers through the strands, ignorant of the sparse drops of water that escaped to the floor.

"A little…I can breathe now, but I think my fever still hasn't gone down enough." She said, bending down when Markl hurried over and checked it in a way similar to Howl's when she first fell ill. But this time she couldn't help but smile at how Markl stood on his toes to reach her forehead securely and compare temperatures.

"You still feel warm…but I guess it's better then before. I guess the lavender helped."

"Did you put that out?" she stared, not recalling seeing Markl in the bathroom at all.

"I put a spell on it to help clear up your nose some more." He said, smiling shyly, "But Howl put it in there for me when he went in with you."

_That's why he came in…_

"But I suggested the spell since the kid said he felt useless." Calcifer said, leaning out of the grate.

Markl frowned at him, wishing the fire demon didn't have to blab out the truth and rob him of his moment of cunning. But Sophie shook her head slowly at Calcifer with a slight smile as she turned her gaze back to Markl and pulled the apprentice towards her, enveloping him in her arms tightly.

"Thank you for casting the spell, Markl." She said gently, making the child's face flush to a brilliant red. "It really helped me."

"Hey, it was my idea!" Calcifer complained.

"I know, Calcifer." She smiled, "So to repay you for that I will let you have one of the maple logs we kept hidden for you."

"M-Maple!" he flared brilliantly with a wide grin.

To the fire demon a maple log was as sweet as the syrup that came from the tree. He loved his flames licking at every morsel, stripping off remaining bark and diving deep into the pulp of the wood. Oh sweet, sweet maple…

Releasing Markl, Sophie wondered towards her bed but paused, checking back over his shoulder and noticing Markl was giving the log to Calcifer already. She didn't see any other soul present in the room…

"Where is Howl?"

"Mater Howl is in his room." Markl said as he dropped the log into the grate and Calcifer slid onto it greedily. "He must be napping."

"Oh, I see…"

Lowering her eyes, she turned back to her little bed and climbed onto it, shutting the curtains to close out the light and there she sat in darkness combing her fingers through her damp hair again, the water wasn't coming out in droplets any longer so she was safe from dampening her blanket.

_Napping already…I should have known._

* * *

And another mass of wool…another one…another one…

"This is getting boring…"

Howl extended an index finger and moved his hand counterclockwise, making the wavering image of the sheep pause in mid leap and disappear, followed by the other sheep cluttering his room with their smaller then average bodies.

"I can't sleep." He said bluntly, turning over on his site and staring at the door.

He had been in his room all day and the late evening was upon the castle's windows judging by the cool feel of the curtains. He had is daydreams and flashbacks of pleasant times in the past…most containing Sophie. She was an old woman in a few of them but most of the dreams held her young and fresh along with their stroll through the sky. He could recall how little she meant to him at the time. There was something that drew her to him but he did not think it would grow into something as powerful and as scary as love one day.

Sitting up, he rubbed his face, dropping the hands into his lap as he peered pitifully around the cluttered room devoid of life, devoid of Sophie.

"Oh Sophie, my Sophie…" he sang for a moment then stopped, wrinkling his nose at the horrible lyrics and the way his voice sounded when singing them. Normally he had confidence in his vocals when it came to serenading his way into women's hearts but now…well, he wasn't.

_Are you still awake?_

_"Yes, it's hard to sleep when I am burdened by my own thoughts." _Howl thought, Piece of Howl was not exactly the solution to the problem either.

_Then check on her. You know you want to see her, that time in the bathroom you came so close to what you could have had…don't let me be the one who she will turn to. I am you but I'm not the **real **you, Howl._

_"I know that. But it's better you do it then I…"_

_Oh, so that is how you wish it. Then maybe you should just let Prince Justin have her._

_"ABSOLUTELY NOT!"_

_Giving her over to me is the same as you handing her over to Prince Justin. It can only be you; you're the one in control now, Howl. Don't let your cowardice be the better of you._

Piece of Howl was right…

Kicking his covers away, Howl climbed out of the bed, still fully clothed since he felt too awkward undressing earlier that day after the incident in the bathroom. He strode across the floor but at the door he paused, calming himself as he reached for the door and opened it, slipping out into the hallway.

If he was going to see her, he had to at least keep up his reputation of being quick and silent. Unnoticeable to any soul…unless of course they caught him off guard.

"Howl?"

He inwardly groaned, peering down the stairs at Sophie's face staring up at his. She was wrapped up in her shawl and one of the dresses he had given her some time after the curse was gone, her hair was slightly wavy from not properly combing it when it was wet and her foot was poised on the bottom step, revealing that she was about to go upstairs.

"Sophie, why are you up?"

She lowered her eyes, "I wanted to see if you were asleep…" she said softly, "I was wondering why you didn't come down again tonight and I was worried…"

"Worried, about me?" he asked, not looking at her as he started to wonder down the stairs, instead he was focusing his attention on the button of his shirt cuff.

"Yes, about you." She said stepping in his way, making the wizard pause on the stairs, he was a full step taller then Sophie, putting more of a difference in height between them much to Sophie's dislike in this kind of situation. "You disappeared without a word."

Howl's face gave into a thoughtful expression and he let go of his cuff and tilted up Sophie's face, his thumb on her chin while it cradled on his hooked fingers.

"It was just a name, my dear Sophie." He said, "Nothing more, have a little faith in me."

"It's not a question of trust, Howl." She said, her voice seemed a bit shaky, giving into a cough but it was not as harsh as it had been earlier that day. "I know this is your house, but the store…no one was there to run the store and—"

"As long as the doors were closed to the public, we had nothing to worry about today." He smiled, "So you can relax."

She was as relaxed as she could be, standing there with her face unable to turn away since Howl's fingers had not yet moved from tilting up her chin. She wondered if she should push them away or if Howl would just lower them on his own. The silence was deafening to her, there was nothing to break it, not a creak in the stairs or a crackle of fire since Calcifer had shrank beneath the logs to sleep, Markl was in his room…there was nothing that made a sound…they were left to the silence and the darkness with the exception of the moonlight creeping through the window pane.

"Well, since there is nothing to worry about…" Sophie eased his hand away, "Then I suppose I should just leave you to it."

"I cam down to see _you_, Sophie." He said when she rested her foot back onto the floor, the wizard followed by taking up the step that she had just left. "The least you could do was show some gratitude."

"Are you still so vain that you think I should just be eternally grateful to the heavens each time I see your face?" Sophie asked bitterly now since Howl had the gal to rub in how attractive he was.

"Aren't you?"

Wrong answer…

"You haven't used those potions in months! How can you still act like a complete…git?" she asked, balling her hands into fists.

She was taking it the wrong way, wasn't she? Howl was inwardly in a panic, though his face would never allow such a weakness to be revealed. He reached for her but Sophie shook her head and stepped away, he only stepped down onto the floor and persued a little.

"I'm not a git." He said pitifully, "You said so yourself that my black hair looked better then when it was blond."

For a moment Sophie's face faltered and her hands lifted a little, one fled to clutch her old shawl closed but the other was half-suspended, reaching for Howl hesitantly. At that time he believed that he was safe with her again, she would forget her words and even ask for forgiveness for calling him a git of all things that he could have been called. But that time didn't come…

"Only because of that?" she asked quietly, a little pained, "You "looked better" to me and you assumed it meant all women so you kept it that way?"

He didn't answer…at that time it was indeed the reason he had it that way. He thought with one woman's opinion as such, all women would see just how attractive he was and hearts would be stolen with ease! But that has changed, oh how it had changed…but he couldn't get it out, instead he said something that was completely wrong for the situation. He tried to be smart…

"Sophie, you're being selfish, I thought it looked better after some thought. _Your_ compliment on it only proved that others would like it as well."

That did not aid the wizard in any way.

"Y-You—" Sophie glared at him, re-clenching her fists at her sides.

Turning around sharply, she started towards the door, Calcifer peering up out of the logs to see what the commotion was and his little eyes widened as the cleaning lady marched down the stairs and seized the doorknob, twisting it sharply to one of the colors then wrenching it open. She cast a look back at him over her shoulder, "I should have left that curse on you…and me." She said, her eyes stinging when she turned away and disappeared out the door, not taking care in shutting it.

"You're just going to let her go like that?" Calcifer asked, rising further out of the logs, his face panicked as he looked towards Howl.

"Howl?" Calcifer inquired.

The former contractor did not answer him, his eyes were cast down on the floor, and they were focusing on the spot where Sophie had been standing. Several things were rushing through Howl's mind all at once, some of them were Piece of Howl trying to catch his attention but he wasn't listening to him. The wizard's mind was running at the speed of light through every part of his mind.

His imagination was picturing him running after Sophie. Logic was rooting him to the floor and saying she would come back in about an hour after she cooled down. Probability said that his beloved would return still upset and he would have to apologize to her in order to make things settle back down. His conscience seemed to be breaking the surface though…Sophie may have been up and about but she was still sick and if the knob was on the color he was afraid it was on…she would be walking out into a chilling cold night belonging to the Kingdom where his worst fear resided…Prince Justin's castle.

* * *

"It's so cold…" Sophie mumbled, an unfortunate wind gushed past her; invisible fingers pulled at her shawl and made the hem of her dress keep drifting up and sending cold drafts onto her legs. "I meant to cool down but this is _not_ what I had in mind!"

Why did she have to get so infuriated with him? Sure she meant what she said but Howl did not know any better when it came to upset women…could she blame him for being ignorant to his words?

Closing her eyes, she risked releasing a hand from her shawl and wiped the glistening tears from her face, sniffing with her numbed nose before regaining her grip and continuing back up the streets that seemed to be abandoned with the exception of the intricate automobiles passing her on the street. The lights offered her guidance to little nooks and crannies she could retreat to but none of them offered enough shelter for her to stay at.

Quickening her pace, Sophie lifted her head and peered up ahead of her, hope rising when she saw a good indent between the architecture of a large building that was not the palace but where it lacked in size it equaled in beauty and astonishing appearance. Ducking into the gape and pressing her back to the wall, she shrank down until she was seated and gripping her legs, burying her face in her knees. Her foolishness was catching up with her as she soaked up the brutal reality that she was still sick and sitting out on a stranger's doorstep in the middle of the night.

_Had I stayed an old woman…I wouldn't be in this predicament. I would still be living with Howl and Markl without complications. When I go back, Howl will probably laugh at me or ridicule me…_

Seeing the wizard's face made her feel both hurt and infuriated.

Not "when" I go back…**if** I go back…

* * *

Something was shining in her eyes…they were closed but still unpleasantly bothered by the illumination making everything appear red before her vision. She didn't even want to risk opening her eyes to see what the cause of the light was.

Sophie shifted a little, expecting to feel stiffness in her limbs and back from her position and the cold but when she managed to move, she had turned over, not only easily, but also in something incredibly soft. Warmth had enveloped her, no trace of her body was chilled and the heat felt pleasant on her limbs. She turned over again and risked opening her eyes, spotting a blur sitting beside her bed.

"Howl?" she asked, starting to push herself up on her elbows but after a few blinks her vision cleared and the person who turned to her was in much better dress then Howl had been when she last saw him…

"Sophie, you're awake." A relieved voice said brightly.

Miss Hatter gasped, sitting upright in the bed.

"P-Prince Justin?"

* * *

Oooh...Sophie and Howl had a spat and now Prince Justin turns up out of nowhere. What were the odds of _that_ happening? I hope this chapter was ok...it wasn't exactly one of the best ones...but at least we see a little trouble in paradise. 


	6. In Which Green Slime Doesnt Cut It

((I want everyone to keep in mind that I haven't seen Howl's Moving Castle since September. (We got it in late in my town) so my memory on the movie version of Prince Justin is pretty much shot. Bear with me when I enter him in the scenes, I'm pretty much seeing him as a guy with unrequited love for Sophie that she can not return as long as she loves Howl. As to what he will do about it…well, we'll see…))

* * *

**In Which Green Slime Doesn't Cut It**

* * *

"I'm so glad you've awakened, Sophie. By how soundly you have been sleeping I almost began to believe that you would never wake."

Sophie smiled a little nervously as she tugged at the clovers a little, unsure why she was suddenly in the prince's presence and not a little meat Popsicle nestled in a notch in some architecture. She managed to peer around the room surrounding her and the prince. It was remarkably decorated in deep reds and violets along with traces of forest greens and navy blues in the folds of the fabrics draping the bed and windows. Perhaps the cloth she was seeing on the walls were simple draperies to add some sort of lavish style to the paintings on the walls of landscapes and a portrait of a woman with a young man and a child. Then again they may have been usable to cover up these paintings to protect them from the sun's light when the other draperies were opened, not that she would be able to find them quickly since drapes were so common in this room.

Prince Justin could have been well camouflaged into the draperies had his clothes not be extravagantly fastened by glistening silver and gold buttons that looked to be worth more then what the dress Howl had purchased her had cost. His hair looked a bit shorter then when they last met and he was clean-shaven with nothing evident on his expression but his relief she was all right.

"How…did I get—" her chest seized up and she covered her mouth as a cough fit shook her body, Justin's eyes widening slightly at this coughing fit but Sophie waved her hand and managed to choke out the rest, "—h-here?"

He eyed her for a moment before he rose from the side of the bed, wondering towards one of the walls and removing a chair that had been partially hidden by the folds of a curtain, the fabric jostled and allowed Sophie a glimpse of a window that looked out upon the buildings from a view that didn't stretch out far enough for her to see Howl's little magicked-in shop, not that she had time to look. The curtain swung back into place before she could try to look and soon the prince had seated himself in the chair positioned at her bedside.

He was being courteous to her and not sitting on the bed.

_How polite…he is giving me some space and maybe…at the same time I won't get him sick._

"One of my good friends found you when he was waving me off. We had nearly missed seeing you had your body not slumped into view a moment after I was down the steps." The Prince explained, "He offered to let you stay with him until you awoke but I thought you would rather see a face that you knew."

She nodded, "Thank you for your hospitality, your highness."

"There is no need to be formal. You've broken the spell on me after all; you may call me by my name as I already address you by yours. And do not worry about it, it was my pleasure to help you."

Smiling a little, Sophie lowered her eyes then peered off at the navy and green draperies covering the window Prince Justin had momentarily revealed to her. She wanted to see the shop…even though she intended to leave the castle without returning…she wanted to see the one trace of the wizard's presence still out there even in her absence.

"Justin…" the name felt awkward on her tongue, "May I open those draperies?"

"I'll do it." He said quickly, standing up. He searched the floor a minute, regaining his dignity before he smiled and nodded his head, turning and attending to the drapes, allowing Sophie to see well out upon the rooftops and buildings. "Is this to your liking?"

"Yes it is." She said quietly, spellbound by the urge to track down Howl's fake shop.

"I enjoy this view as well…I looked out of this window many times since I have returned to the castle."

"Why is that?"

He turned to her slightly, "Because I knew that _you_ were out there…"

At once, Sophie felt the color rushing into her face and she covered it with her hands quickly, looking for a way to hide it away but could only submerge herself beneath the covers of the bed. Pulling them securely over her head, she curled up, wide-eyed and consumed by darkness, staring into the fabric wall.

_Oh no…please, no…don't tell me that Prince Justin is—_

"Sophie? Are you alright?"

She could hear his footsteps and curled up tighter.

_Don't look!_

The covers did not move…Justin wasn't prying into them to see her, as Howl would have done. He left them alone and did not even tamper with an edge, nor did he touch the bed at all. Hesitant at first, Sophie gradually eased back out of hiding and the prince was back in the chair. He had been waiting patiently for her to emerge again, to risk a glance up at him.

"There you are." He smiled, apparently joking a little.

She laughed nervously.

"I've noticed that you're looking a bit pale…would you like one of my doctors to come and take a look at you?" he offered after the uneasy laughter subsided.

"N-No, that's alright." She said, shaking her head and pushing the covers away, "I'm fin, I'm just recovering from a cold is all. I think I'll just go home and—"

"No!" he said quickly.

Sophie froze in trying to climb off of the bed. Prince Justin swallowed and lowered his eyes for a moment, gathering up something to explain his reaction.

"When we found you, there were tears on your face. You were upset about something…will you tell me what had happened?"

She hesitated.

"Of course—if you'd rather not discuss it we can talk of something else. But if you're sick you shouldn't be out and about."

"No, it's alright…I can talk about it." Biting her bottom lip, Sophie slowly eased back under the covers and rested her hands in her lap. "I'll stay."

There was no reason for her to go anyway…were _could_ she go? Market Chipping housed one of Howl's businesses, even if it was a flower shop. And it was also in the old hat shop so she would still have nowhere to go. The Waste was out of the question and she hardly knew of many other places she could go. Her life had been so limited before and she hardly saw much need to leave Howl's home before, leaving little time for exploring.

She could stay here…stay in the company of a good friend until he no longer willed her to be there or at least until she was well.

"You remember the wizard, Jenkins?"

* * *

"Master Howl?" 

The wizard didn't stir.

"Mater Howl…Calcifer told me what happened…is Sophie really—"

"Gone?"

Howl turned his head so that his face was to the child; it was still partially swallowed up by the indent of the pillow but a face never the less. He sighed pitifully, averting his eyes from Markl and tucking an arm beneath the pillow to push his face into it again if he had the will to even turn his head again.

"Yes…she's gone." He said, now burying his face into the indent.

Markl frowned a little and pressed his hands onto the side of the bed, leaning far over it so that he was reasonably close to Howl's head.

"Master Howl, why did you have to be that way to Sophie? Things were going so well!" he said, remembering some of the things that Calcifer was complaining about after he had come down to see what all the noise was and Howl had retreated to his room.

"I don't know." He groaned into the down, "It just happened…"

"You couldn't apologize to her about it?"

Howl wrenched his face out of the pillow, glaring at Markl, "She was out of the door before I could come up with something to say, Markl. And is that the way you are supposed to talk to your master?"

The boy folded his arms, "You could have stopped her, Master Howl…but you didn't. And now she's gone." Markl left the stool he had been standing on and strode for the door. "It's your fault if she doesn't come back!"

Before Howl could say anything, once again, a slamming door met him. The wizard could have sworn that he saw traces of tears on the apprentice's face before he disappeared out of his line of vision and that only seemed to twist the knife in his back deeper then it had been.

This was a moment for green slime…

_Don't do it…_ Piece of Howl called out threateningly.

"Why not?" Howl asked bitterly, rolling over onto his back, not caring about the fact that he was now talking out loud to Piece of Howl.

_Because if you do, you are going to sully all traces left behind of your precious, Sophie._

Howl stared at the ceiling. He didn't want that…he wanted to keep any traces of the cleaning lady left behind since she stormed out of the castle. She left behind so many things…her dress she was in when he first took up the job as his cleaning lady, her old hat, her cane from her days as an old woman…little things tucked away in her little area beneath the stairs.

_Howl, you waited too long and now you've lost the one important thing you had in this castle._

"My chest hurts." He mumbled, rubbing it gingerly.

_Those are guilt pains…or heartbreak. You decide since that is your body. But if there's one thing I can tell you to do…it's to go bring Sophie back. If not for you, do it for your apprentice. Markl has always been faithful and this is your repayment? You truly are vain if you did not take that into consideration._

"Please…stop mutilating me…you were just as vain as I since you _are _me." Howl said, sitting up and swinging his legs over the bed. "And besides, I'm not sure where she is and how much she has cooled down her temper yet…"

_Do you know what the weather is in the Prince's kingdom, Howl? That just-so-happens to be the place she ran off to…_

"…So she's out there…in winter…not fully out of her cold yet?" Howl went rigid. "The Fool!"

_Common sense matters little to those who are angry, Howl._

"Be silent." He snapped, pacing side to side, his hands braced on his back and his head inclined as he wondered from one small space on the floor to the other.

It was all too puzzling. All perplexing. All a wonder…

Howl had never been in this kind of a situation before…he was dumped, sure, but walked out on and then consumed by worry for her health because she was practically the last creature in the world he would want anything to happen to…no this has never happened before. Sophie was out there and if she wasn't wondering the streets frozen, the prince has already found her and who knows what fancy-pants has up his sleeve.

Running a hand through his hair, he slowed and touched his chin thoughtfully. "I could find a way to coax her into coming back…"

_Coaxing her? How do you plan on doing this?_

"Well, I'll start by finding out id Prince Justin has her in his care or not. If he does, then I'll pay the prince a little visit and explain to him I need to talk to Sophie. He'll have no choice to agree if I remember that mind-control incantation…but when he does agree, I'll talk with Sophie and she'll forgive me then fall into my arms and we will be back before the end of the day."

_That is your plan?_

"Yes…"

_And if that fails to lure her into returning to you?_

Howl smiled a little as he approached the door.

"I'll do it the old fashioned way…"

_And what is that?_

Howl opened the door.

"I'll Beg."

* * *

((I don't know if Howl's plan will work or not. I've still got some planning to do on this…and in a sheer twist of irony…I'M SICK! I had to come home from school today with Strep-throat or whatever its called. I want to shoot my throat…but if I do that, I'll probably die and there will be no more chapters for you guys to read! I can't do that to you guys, I love you, you're my wonderful readers. So I'll stay alive just for you guys. I hope this chapter was ok. Sorry about the whole Prince Justin thing…and sorry the writing is starting to falter.)) 


	7. In Which Howl Begs

((I'm better! Sorry this Chapter wasn't so quickly finished but I've been panicking recently...High School Drama never goes away!))

* * *

**In Which Howl Begs**

* * *

"So the Wizard…Howl you called him—" Sophie nodded. "—has been considerate of your ailment and yet the previous night you and he had a little argument."

Another nod, but this time Sophie felt heavy with guilt.

"It was my fault though…" she said, eyes lowered, "I jumped to conclusions because of his vain personality…I was happy to see that he came down to see me that evening, but…"

"It was not your fault, Sophie. The wizard Howl is a vain man, you can not expect him to change, can you?"

Sophie twisted her hands together in her lap over the soft fabric of the sheets. Her legs were stiff from lack of use, her activity of being the cleaning lady was still fresh in her body but her illness has caused her to lie quite often. Too often for her taste…she would rather be out exploring Prince Justin's kingdom with her newfound freedom. Maybe even look for a place for her to go to so that she could find her fortune without the assistance of the prince or Howl.

"Ah, I've noticed you haven't been coughing today." Prince Justin said with a smile, "You have regained the color in your face as well."

The hatter nodded her head a little. "Yes, I think it's gone now. I'll be able to get out of your hair soon, Justin."

"Take your time. It's no trouble to have an old friend of mine stay in the castle. If you think you're well enough I may even be able to escort you on a tour if you like." He offered, his eyes hopeful but his face held a subtle smile to make the hope less obvious to Sophie.

She nodded her head a little, "That would be wonderful…but I think I'd better leave by tomorrow morning at the latest. I have some things I need to take care of before I can think about tours of palaces and things of the like."

"Well don't strain yourself if you're not completely recovered. Only when you're positive you are healthy."

It was nice to see such concern for her well being, Sophie thought it was a kind thought, but she also felt awkward in the prince's gaze. He watched her without blinking on occasions, eager to do anything she asked him to do and he would not let any of his servants assist her. Sophie recalled seeing him shoo one away when he came to the door to offer tea for them. It felt rather lonely in the fabric-covered room…empty without anyone else coming in as company but the prince. She was beginning to wonder if he still saw her as someone _really_ special since she had helped break his curse when he was Turniphead.

"Thank you." She said quietly, "Not just for your hospitality but for your assistance when I was an old woman. Sorry that I called you Turniphead…now that I think back on it, it was rude of me."

"I didn't mind. You helped me so I wanted to assist you. But I also wanted to be near you…see what you were like since I could tell there was a curse on you like mine." Prince Justin said with a thoughtful smile, "You saved me from my curse…any I couldn't do anything about yours."

A lump formed in Sophie's throat.

The prince stood from his chair and he went to the window, staring out at the city while folding his arms behind his back. "I live in a splendid castle with every luxury…servants at my beckon call and subjects who hand on my every word…but when I was "Turniphead" as you addressed me, no one recognized me. People fled from me when they saw that I could move on my own, screams that I was a demon scarecrow or a spy of the Witch of the Waste. No one could understand me…no one cared to think of who I was. The realization of this caught up with me and I fell into that bush where you found me."

He turned his head, looking back at Sophie sitting there on the bed still in the dress he didn't recall seeing her in before and her hair having grown longer since she fed her braid to Calcifer. He wondered if she would braid it again…a long braid of silver hair…with that and the right attire she would look like a princess. Rather, in his eyes, she was always a princess…a kind young woman in spite of the old woman exterior in their early days and now she was in full splendor but not for the taking…

The wizard Howl had put a spell on her that could not be broken by an act of kindness, the prince knew that well, but what he wondered was if Howl would try to take her back after she had so suddenly walked out on him. Did the coward really love Sophie or was he just humoring her because she was there at his convenience?

Sophie clutched the sheets in her hands and she turned her face down, slightly ashamed that he had such strong feelings for her. It didn't look like she would be able to avoid them either, especially not when he was approaching the bed again and standing so close that his thighs pressed against the side. He leaned over and moved closer to her.

"I owe you for many things, Sophie…"

The former hatter leaned away from him, not surrendering to paralysis of fear as she did with Howl. Maybe the wizard did cast spells on her before…making her submit to his kisses so quickly. This must have been why she was able to react and move away when Justin suddenly leaned towards her like he did, stepping out of his princely manner.

Prince Justin frowned a little and tried to lean closer when there was a soft tap at the door, making him immediately straighten up and face the doorway, balling his fists at his sides.

"I said I did not want anyone to disturb, Sophie." He said, striding towards the door.

Clutching her heart, Sophie sighed in relief. She wasn't sure she liked the prince's frustration any more then she liked how he had suddenly forgotten courtesy and leaned in as if to kiss her. That was not like him…at least, he didn't seem to be that way to her in the small amount of time she knew him. She managed to see the prince whisper to a servant at the door and he sighed, stepping back into the room and turning back to her. She stiffened, afraid he was about to push the door shut on the servant but he held it in a tight grip.

"Forgive me, Sophie…but there is someone expecting to see me in the entrance hall. I will return momentarily."

"A-Alright. Thank you for your visit." Sophie said and glanced over the shoulder of the prince at the servant who was inclining their head slightly to the side as if trying to peer in at her.

"I want you to stay with Sophie and keep her company until I get back." Prince Justin said after he bowed to Sophie slightly.

"As you wish." The servant sighed, sounding as if nothing would sound duller to him. He bowed low, almost sarcastically before the prince swept out of the door and the strange man had to jump out of the way to let him pass clean through the gap. He then stepped inside and let the door close.

Sophie stared at the visitor and inclined her head a little.

The servant frowned at her and folded his arms. "You seem to be living high, don't you?"

"It was not my intention to stay here this long, sir." Sophie said, frowning a little herself, "I've pretty much recovered from my cold, I was planning on leaving by tomorrow morning."

"Oh, really? And where would you go, exactly?" the man asked, wondering to the window.

Sophie thought the servant was looking off at Howl's shop for a moment but his eyes were elsewhere, they were on the chimney pots of the roves in the distance, scanning over them passively. She wasn't sure why she thought he had looked that way…it was hardly likely he would even know of Howl's fake shop. This man looked as if he hardly even left the castle…his clothes neat and tidy and the slight roundness of his belly hardly shown. Servants were well fed weren't they?

"I'm not sure…" she admitted.

"Not sure? Why not go to where you came from? Surely you're wanted there…" the servant said, glancing back at her.

"Who was it that wanted to see the prince?" Sophie asked, firmly wanting to change the subject.

The man turned to her and folded his arms behind his back, "The Wizard Howl if you must be so nosey, Madam."

"H-Howl?" Sophie seized up.

The man smirked, "You know of him? He came here requesting to see you, I told him no one under your name was here and he insisted on speaking with the prince. Hence my trooping up here to fetch his majesty."

He might have had more luck sneezing roses…Sophie wasn't listening to a word he said. She was wrapped up in the thought that Howl was here, somewhere in the castle and talking with Prince Justin. Probably about some spells he could work on his kingdom with or something…surely not for her. No, it couldn't be for her. Howl was too selfish to come and call for her at the royal palace. He wouldn't come here for a silly little hatter…would he?

"You know…that Howl…was a rather handsome man…you know him personally?"

She snapped out of it. "I have…met him, yes."

"Oh, only met him." he nodded slowly.

"Actually…no. I knew Howl very well…until he became so wrapped up in himself that he became a pompous, ill-mannered, selfish, cruel—I couldn't even consider him human then!" she said, getting angrier the more she thought about his vanity.

"I beg your pardon?" the man said, his voice sounding a little awkward as he suddenly threw off his entire head, which turned out to be the hood of a cloak that Sophie hadn't even noticed.

The hood flapped backwards and she gasped, scooting to the other side of the bed in one quick movement as the man shook out his black hair, bracing his hands on his hips as familiar eyes stared at her, offended and a frown secure on his lips.

"H-Howl!"

* * *

The wizard managed to look away from Sophie as he removed the disguising cloak, his state of dress was not extravagant, the simple white shirt and high-waist pants he routinely wore and the shirt was even at an odd angle, half un-tucked from the pants. It looked as if he had gone to bed in his clothes from the last time they spoke…maybe he did.

"A pompous?" he said, offended, "Surely you can't mean me, Sophie…"

She swallowed, steadily climbing out of the bed and not taking her eyes off of the wizard as she gradually made her way around the mattress, paushing at the corner where she gripped the bed post hidden among the curtains, steadying herself from the sheer shock that he had come to the castle and even managed to trick the prince into leaving the room.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, managing to take a good hold on her anger that had almost entirely slipped out of her grasp, "Come to grace me with your presence?"

For a moment it looked as if Howl would smile but his face remained fixed as he approached her and she flinched, stepping back from him. That made him halt and lower his arms to hang at his sides. His eyes were still on hers, blue on brown, neither of them looking away. (I used the movie version of Howl's eyes. Don't get mad.)

"Sophie…"

"N-No…" she shook her head, "You have no right to be here, Howl. Sneaking into the palace…th-that could get you into a lot of trouble if they catch you."

Howl clenshed his hands into fists and strode towards her, Sophie once again took in a sharp intake of breath, covering her face with her arms but there was no blow delivered, the steps had suddenly ceased and there was no sound other then a rustle of fabric and there was a tug on her skirts.

Sophie lowered her arms and peered down at Howl, he was on a knee in front of her, a hand gripping the fabris of her skirt and head bowed pitifully.

"Sophie…please…listen to me, and don't scoff. I don't want you to leave…"

She faltered but forced herself to stay strong, "What does it matter to you where I go? I was your cleaning lady and temporary play thing, was I not?" she asked coldly.

"It wasn't like that." He said calmnly, lifting his head, tilting up his face to that he could see hers, "I didn't keep you there because I saw you as a convenience, Sophie…I thought you wanted to stay with me and I was soon wanting you to stay just as much. Sophie, please come back to the castle."

"No, Howl."

"Please, Sophie!" he lowered his other knee, tightening his hold on her skirts. His hands seemed to be shaking with desperation that she just couldn't read in his face even if she tried. "Come back, if not for me, then…how about Markl and Calcifer? You know they both care about you and what use is Heen to me? I would have been more then happy to give him back to Madam Sulliman if you hadn't have wanted to keep him around so badly."

Sophie bit her bottom lip.

"Come back to the castle…"

"I can't, Howl." She said, her voice weakening, "I-I can't. After walking out on Markl, Heen and Calcifer…I can't just apologize to them and come back. I have to have a reason to stay there."

"I thought this was just about the argument." He said, perplexed.

Sophie glared down at him and brushed his hand from her skirt, striding away from him. He got to his feet, reaching for her but his fingers misses and he hit only air. With that his confidence seemed to drain as well, as if he had swung through a spider web that was made of his strength and now the threads were broken and dancing in the air.

His knees trembled and he sank onto the side of the bed, dropping his head into his hands and bending over as he did when his hair had turned gingery in the bath when Sophie had mixed up his potions. He didn't make any weeping noises but when Sophie risked a glance back at him, she could see his shoulders shaking.

"I'm sorry…" he said suddenly, his voice too calm…too mature for his pitiful looking state. "Sophie, I don't want to loose you to Prince Justin…"

As much as she should have ignored him…Sophie couldn't take seeing him as he was sitting on the edge of the bed surrounded by the cool colored draperies of the bed. His arched back, his shaking shoulders, the promise of tears to be shed…all too much.

That's enough… 

Howl sighed, his body shuddering as he exhaled, he hardly noticed that Sophie's fet were softly moving across the floor. The faint sound was hard to tell if they were either coming or going. Leaving him behind to his former lonliness…that is…until he felt the touch of a warm hand on his shoulder. A gentle touch that he recognized all too well, one he longed for what seemed to be ages even though it was only a day's time.

He extended his arms and found the waist belonging to the one woman who was able to stand by him for so long, he drew her closer, pressing his head into her ribs just above her stomach, not so much that it hurt her…but it was enough to make her feel a little flushed to have his face so close to her chest. Sophie stroked his hair like a mother comforting a child, the arms around her waist tightened slightly and she felt the tug of a smile at her lips.

"I…can't stay mad at you, Howl…" she said quietly, "You have made a contract with me, taking my heart as Calcifer did yours…but this contract…can not be broken."

"It's one I don't want to break…" Howl said turning his head slightly and pressing his cheek against her stomach, "Because it's your heart that keeps me alive."

* * *

((Ok, Howl's begging wasn't exactly groveling on the floor, PLEASE FORGIVE ME begging...but he did plead a little. I think the characters are a little off in this chapter because I wrote this while thinking about the fact that I'm actually holding an ID badge hostage of all things...my friend has a bright idea to have me give it back to its owner by meeting him at the movies. I'm scared.)) 


	8. In Which Love Is Final

Well, I did it...I wrote the last chapter and I fear for its satisfactory. I really appreciate those who were loyal to reviewing and please grant me one last review to let me know if you want to see any other fan fictions of Howl's Moving Castle from me. I love hearing from you and thank you for being there for me.

* * *

**In Which Love is Final**

* * *

"What do you mean there is no guest? I was told personally that there was a wizard Howl that was requesting an audience with me." Prince Justin said; offended by the fact that his own guards were lying to him.

"Forgive me your majesty…but I believe that there was no Howl here to request your audience." said a guard, puzzled as to why the prince seemed so upset.

"What?"

Something tapped on the steps behind him.

The prince felt his humility rising as he turned to see what was producing the footsteps coming down the staircase. Two figures were descending the stairs and it was not a sight that he wanted to see…

Sophie was descending, her right arm looped with the other arm of the servant that had told him of Howl's request to see him. He felt his face burn and started to approach the stairs with robotic steps, his legs stiff and arms swinging in time with each footfall.

"Sophie?"

She looked at him with a little bit of an apologetic gaze, the servant smiling in a sort of silent victory at the prince as he made to steer her away from him and towards the exit.

"I'm sorry your highness." She said, approaching the prince after coaxing the servant to let go of her arm. He waited at the doors, smiling innocently at the guards who looked at him, puzzled by the fact that he did not seem familiar to them. "I do not wish to overstay my welcome; your servant has offered to escort me out."

"You would not be overstaying, Sophie." He said quickly, taking her hands, "Please stay with me longer…"

She squeezed the hands and then held them loosely. "I'm sorry…but I must leave at some point…"

Prince Justin lowered his eyes and sighed, gripping her hands tightly. "I want you to be with me…but it seems that I will be unable to ever win your favor…" Easing his fingers from her hands, he stood stiffly in front of her, "If that is what must be done…"

Sophie gazed up at him in pity, reaching up, she touched his face, craning her head up; shekissed his cheek, "Thank you for being so kind to me."

Her hand slipped away and Justin touched it forelornely, his eyes on the floor, unable to watch as her form left his presence. It was not fair, had he not treated her with kindness and respect where Howl had thrown her into the night? He was always there...he always would be. He was the prince for heaven's sake! Yet for some reason...he just couldn't compare to the wizard.

Wizard Howl's reputation was accurate...he did steal the hearts of young maidens...

Sophiewondered over towards the servant again and he offered his arm, she took it and as they headed out the door, he peered back over his shoulder and smirked as the prince as he finally managed to look up to watch them leave.

* * *

_Don't look so damn pleased with yourself…_

_"Leave me alone. I got her back didn't I?"_

_True…but she's not **yours** yet, is she?_

* * *

"Where do you think Master Howl has gone, Calcifer?"

Markl prodded at the logs that Calcifer was sitting on.

"Probably out to intoxicate himself as he used to when women leave him." The fire demon said, pulling a log more securely beneath him. "But it's been ages since that has happened…so I don't know what the man's up to."

The apprentice nodded slowly, setting the poker back to lean against the hearth while he swung his short legs over the edge of the chair, watching his feet swing to and fro. He wanted Sophie to come back…she was the closest thing he had to a sister, let alone a mother…ever. To suddenly have her leave him was too much for the child to take. He was trained to create spells but not to say goodbye to people. Even when Sophie was old, Markl was attached to her.

"I want her to come back, Calcifer." Markl said quietly, "I miss her…"

"I know, kid…I miss her too and I don't even live here anymore." Calcifer said, his body shrinking a little in size. "I want Sophie to come back just as much as you do."

Markl sniffed, wiping his nose with his sleeve and reaching over, poking at the fire once again.

The door swung open and Howl wondered inside, removing the hood of his disguise cloak, shaking his hair out of his eyes and muttering something about static electricity. Markl frowned, turning his eyes away and ignoring the footsteps that crossed the floor. He shut his eyes, folding his arms and turning his back towards the wizard when the footsteps ceased. Calcifer crackled, disrupting the silence as Howl stood there and something wrapped around the child, something warm and soft yet solid…it was an arm, no, two arms. Too slender to be Howl's arms.

"I'm sorry…" a woman's voice said softly.

"SOPHIE!" Markl gasped, clutching the arms as his eyes shot wide open and he turned his head to see her face smile at him from behind.

"I'm home." She said, tilting her head slightly with a gentle smile.

"You're back! You actually came back?" Calcifer asked, leaning far out of the grate and flickering excitedly.

"Yes." She smiled, pulling away from Markl carefully. "I couldn't stay away for too long. Who would take care of this place when I was gone?"

Howl approached her from behind and she straightened up, turning to him with a small smile that hasn't been able to leave her lips ever since they entered the kingdom's entrance. She was unsure when exactly she forgave him and maybe it had something to do with his simple pleading but maybe it was something else. Maybe she just loved the wizard too much to hate him.

"When you're finished making yourself back at home…I want to talk to you."

"So soon, Howl?"

"You remember when I told you that when you were better I would talk to you. Right?" he asked, arching an eyebrow with a sly smile that Sophie did not miss in the time they were apart. That smile reminded her of a fox or a wolf…even made her think that Howl may have known something she didn't.

"A-Alright." She gave a short nod and Howl wondered towards the stairs, climbing up them easily and disappearing out of sight, leaving Sophie to comfort Markl and greet Calcifer all alone.

Of course…she didn't mind.

* * *

"You wanted to see me, Howl?" Sophie asked, peering inside of the door, the hallway dark behind her and absent of the small flicker of Calcifer's flame. It seemed that everyone had finished welcoming Sophie back and they were now retired for the night, Markl in his room and Calcifer most likely a small blaze beneath the logs where he would be out of sight and out of mind.

"Yes." He sat up on his bed where he had been lying still, one leg crossed over the other, apparently he had been waiting for her rather patiently but from the way his sheets were scooted to the side in a mass of wrinkles, that was not the case. "I need to discuss something very important with you."

"Is it about what I did?" she asked, standing in front of him, joining her hands together in front of her and peering down at them guiltily. "You want to make sure I don't repeat that mistake?"

Howl pushed himself up and Sophie jumped at how close he was standing in front of her in that swift movement, it was hard for her not to have to tilt her head back even a little to meet his gaze.

"In a way…" he said, tilting his head slightly to the side. "But I don't think it really chains you down to the castle."

Sophie smiled softly, "I don't think I will willingly leave this place again…"

Howl was glad to hear that…but that was not all he wanted to hear…

Taking her hands, he caught her eyes with his and Sophie watched, perplexed as he knelt down. "Now…I don't know if this is truly the way one does this part…but I think either way I can still ask you a question."

"What is it?" she tensed up.

"Well." He released one of her hands, the other following as he pulled something out of his pocket. "I'll need your left hand. There is a spell I want to try."

Sophie gave him her hand and he positioned his palm up beneath her own, sandwiching it between his as he stared up at her and released a sigh that seemed to carry out nerves by the handful. The hatter stared down at him, her heart shuddered into a quicker pace as a inkling stirred in the back of her mind of what could be occurring at this very moment…

"I know I'm a fool when it comes to telling the truth and especially when it comes to my feelings. I kneel as a child playing Knights." He said, patting her hand, "But I would feel like a true man…if you, Sophie…would be my wife."

He lowered his hands from hers and she was startled to see the glimmer of something on her finger. She stared down at her hand, shock written all over her face as she turned her hand slightly at the ornate ring on her simple hand.

Howl felt uneasy with each time Sophie turned her hand to observe the ring…but when he moved to stand, ready to brace himself for the worst, Sophie lunged and he found himself knocked backwards, his bottom hitting the floor rather painfully and a grunt was issued; muffled by a happy cry that escaped the woman in the wizard's arms, holding him tightly.

"Is that a yes?" he inquired, stunned by the tackle, his back pressed against the side of his bed, pinned into place by the hatter on top of him.

"Of course!" she said, tightening her hold and Howl recovered from his panic, returning the embrace and uttering a cry of relief. The couple broke into laughter.

"I'm glad to hear it." Howl said as their laughter settled, "I was…worried that you would turn me down."

"How could I say no?" she asked, "Hearing you propose was the one thing I wanted to hear more then any other sound in the world."

"Then that makes out eternity together a lot easier on me." Howl chuckled.

"Marriage isn't supposed to be easy, Howl." Sophie said, pulling away from Howl slightly, sitting back on her ankles. "There are rules that you have to follow."

"And you will teach them to me?" he asked, taking hold of her waist and pulling her back towards him, her hands braced on his chest when she almost lost her balance on her knees.

"I suppose I must…" she said, her cheeks reddening. "But it will be difficult."

Howl pulled her even closer, removing one arm and reaching up, touching her face and craning his head to reach her lips. He paused for a moment, his lips hovering near hers.

"I'm looking forward to Sophie striking again."

* * *

((Thank you for your support of my fan fiction. Of course you haven't seen the last of Sophie and Howl, I plan to make some other fan fictions in the not too distant future and these will vary from Kiddie Fluff to Mature. I hope you enjoyed the fic and that the ending was acceptable. Ta.)) 


End file.
